


Don't Let Go

by nothingbutuseless



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy is the best bud, Angst, Blaze supports it, Blood Loss, Cream is happy for her friends, Fluff, Give these two hugs, Injury, M/M, Silver is precious, Tails is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutuseless/pseuds/nothingbutuseless
Summary: Based off of this pic: http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/527243-sonic-the-hedgehog





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first time writing with Sonic, holy shit. This was my childhood though, along with Spyro and the Legend of Zelda. I loved these three fandoms growing up. Hope ya'll nerds enjoy this piece of crap.

Tails, Cream, Amy and Blaze decided that today they would all hang out at the park, so they packed all they needed the night before, and were about halfway there when they saw Silver running past them. The girls had blinked, their eyes showing surprise at seeing the silver hedgehog while Tails looked where Silver disappeared, a worried look in his eyes. 

"Tails? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost..." Amy placed a hand on his shoulder, a frown on her face. Tails looked on for a minute, before he turned back to the pink hedgehog. 

"Me, I'm fine. I'm worried about Silver, I feel like he needs my help..." Amy blinked, before she turned to the other girls, seeming to be in a silent discussion before she turned back around. 

"Alright, go check on Silvs. We'll be right here when you get back." 

Tails looked at her, "You sure, Amy? I wouldn't want to bail on you guys." 

She chuckled, a smile on her face. "It's fine, bud. Right now Silver needs you, so go check on him. Maybe if your lucky you could invite him along. Meanwhile, I'll go and check on Sonic until you get back." She pulled away and began to walk in the direction Silver came from. 

Tails blushed, as he raised a hand to place it on his arm, his feet shuffling nervously. Amy had known of his little crush on Silver, and she was using every chance she could to tease him. He looked back up when he heard nothing.

She stopped, turned to look at the fox, bringing a hand up as she gave him a thumbs up, "Good luck buddy. We'll be here when you get back. Now go." She smirked as she nodded in the direction the hedgehog went, before she turned around. 

Blaze smiled, waving at Tails as she and Cream begun to walk deeper into the park, silently wishing him good luck, causing the fox to smile. 

Tails looked in time to see Amy walking away, a hand up as she waved at him, before her form slowly disappeared from sight. Tails slowly blinked, before he shook his head fondly.

He turned around, taking a deep breath as he picked his right foot up and broke into a run, a determined look in his blue eyes. When he saw Silver, he could've sworn that he saw blood from his right eye, but he wasn't sure if the girls had seen it. 

Even if he didn't know what happened to him, he could at least heal the hedgehog, for he was an expert with injuries due to having to heal himself courtesy of his clumsy nature multiple times. But first he had to find Silver, and sometimes that could be a problem. 

Luckily, Tails knew him well enough to know where Silver would go when he was either injured or upset, and vise versa when Tails was injured or upset. The two were best friends. Ever since Sonic and the gang had helped Princess Elise, Silver and Tails had bonded. 

The two were inseperable since then, and you wouldn't see one without the other. The fox wasn't sure of Silver's feelings, but he didn't want Silver to find out his, and probably cause the hedgehog to avoid him, and that would be one problem Tails' little heart couldn't take. 

Though the fox had been through so many things, a broken heart would be the one to break Tails, no matter how small or big the damage could be. He can't handle rejection, and for that, he decided to try his best to hide his feelings for Silver, as to not ruin their friendship. 

Speaking of Silver....

The fox had already looked in Silver's usual hiding spots, and couldn't find him. That either left the beach, or Tails' workshop as the last two options as to where the hedgehog could be. He decided to start with his workship, since it was closer and his feet were starting to hurt from running for so long. 

It took him ten minutes to get to his workshop, due to his sore feet, and when he opened the door, the sight of a bleeding Silver greeted him. 

"Silver!" 

Said hedgehog flinched, not expecting to see the fox so soon. His right hand was raised and tried to cover his right eye, so Tails couldn't see. 

However, Tails had already seen it and he felt a pang in his chest. He slowly took small steps towards the injured hedgehog, as to not scare him even further, and also due to Tails been partially in shock. 

Slowly, but surely, the fox stood in front of the hedgehog, and knelt down, a worried look on his face. Tails reached a hand out, bringing it up to Silver's right hand which covered his right eye, and brung it down slowly, showing his eye that had a scar. 

"S-silver...." his eyes widened, a hand instinctively went up to cover his mouth in shock, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

Silver hung his head down in shame causing more blood to fall from his eye, landing on the floor in a small puddle. He looked to see that his large hand was covered by a small one, and moved his eyes up to Tails, who still had tears in his eyes, but was no longer shocked.

"Come on, we have to deal with that eye before it gets worse." Slowly being pulled up, Silver kept his gaze on the small hand that encased his larger hand. 

Tails looked at Silver with worry when the hedgehog barely spoke a word to him, but nonetheless gently pulled Silver along, leading him into the bathroom where the medical supplies were located. 

Pushing the hedgehog gently to sit down on the closed toilet seat, Tails let go of his hand and moved to open the medicine chest. Within seconds he found the First Aid and pulled it out, letting it rest on the sink as he opened it. 

While Tails got the antiseptic and a couple of large bandages, Silver had his head down, a hand covering his eye. The fox looked over st him, a worried look in his eyes when ge didn't speak, but grabbed the medicine and the bandages before he knelt down in front of Silver. 

Motioning for him to remove his hand, Tails set the supplies down when he realized that he had to climb into Silver's lap in order to reach his bleeding eye. A rosy hue appeared on his cheeks, but he quickly shook his head, which did nothing to quell his burning face. 

The fox gently climbed onto the hedgehog's lap, reaching over to grab the supplies he had set down and turned back towards Silver. 

Silver, who barely shown any emotion, looked at Tails in shock when he realized the fox was sested on his lap, a pink due on his cheeks. 

Due to his intensity of bringing his attention to carefully deal with the bleeding eye, Tails didn't notice that Silver's face turned pink, and that arms had wrapped around his waist. 

When the last bandage was placed on Silver's eye, Tails had let out a tired sigh, before he looked to Silver, and noticed that the hedgehog's face was pink. He blinked when he tried to get off of Silver's lap, but couldn't. 

Tails looked down to see that strong arms were wrapped around his waist, indicating that he was trapped. The redness that was on his face, returned full force, and went up to Tails' ears. He looked down as he played with his fingers nervously. 

For the first time in the past hour, Silver smiled. He lifted a hand and placed it under Tails' chin, tilting his head up. When he was met with beautiful blue eyes, the hand that was lifted was now placed on Tails' cheek. 

When Tails saw Silver lean in, his eyes widened. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt pressure on his lips. He soon realized that Silver was kissing him, and he quickly kissed back, letting his arms wrap around the hedgehog's neck as the kiss deppened. 

The two stayed in that position for several minutes, before they had to pull away in order to get air. Silver and Tails stared at each other, a respective pink and red hue appearing on their cheeks. 

"So, all this time..." 

Silver hummed, a smile on his face as he nuzzled Tails on the cheek softly, causing the fox to giggle. With one last nuzzle to Tails' cheek, Silver let Tails get off of his lap as he stood up and stretching, feeling his bones make a popping noise. 

Tails smiled at Silver, who seemed to be back to normal, before his mind went back to how he got injured.

Tilting his head to the side, Tails frowned. "How did you get that injury Silver? It looked like a serious injury too." 

The hedgehog froze, and Tails had noticed. He put a hand under his chin in thought, before he snapped his fingers when an idea came to him. 

Grabbing the larger hand, Tails let Silver into the living room and told him to sit before he went into the kitchen to make the two of them some tea. Eadily knowing that tea gelped Silver collect his thoughts, Tails began to grab the ingredients out. 

The tea took a few minutes to make, and when he deemed that it was cool enough for Silver to drink, he grabbed both cups in his hands and walked into the living room where he left Silver.

Placing his cup on the table, he gave Silver's cup to the hedgehog, who gratefully took it and said a quick "Thank you." 

Sitting down next to him, Tails grabbed his cup from the table and took a sip, happy that it was still warm. He looked over to Silver, who had set his cup on the table before Tails had blinked. 

Setting his cup next to Silver's, he placed a hand on the hedgehog's arm comfortingly. When Silver looked at the fox, he smiled encouragingly. 

"Take your time, I won't rush you." 

Blinking, Silver took a deep breath, before he frowned and looked back up at Tails. "The one who injured me... was Sonic." 

Blue eyes widened, "What...?" 

Silver nodded as he bit his lip. "Yeah..." 

Tails scooted closer, leaning against Silver, "But, why...?" 

Feeling a pressure on his arm, he slowly lifted it and wrapped his arm around Tails' shoulder, pulling him closer. "We were fighting about you, Tails." 

Feeling the fox flinch, he let out a sad sigh. He turned to look at confused blue eyes, and bit his lip again. 

"Sonic, he... When he found out that I had feelings for you, he threatened me. He didn't want me anywhere near you, and I have no clue as to why. But when I said I couldn't stay away from you..." he felt Tails curl his head under his chin, causing him to smile. "He injured my eye." 

Tails, who was listening closely, frowned as his head was tucked under Silvers' chin. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. As for now, do you want to hang out wirh me and the girls? I bet they are worried sick." 

Silver chuckled, "Yeah, that's Blaze. Always a worrywart. It's never changed."

Smiling, he snuggled closer to the hedgehog, "Yeah. It's the same with Amy. I swear she acts like my big sister, but I don't mind. It feels nice, to be honest. Never really had a family who would worry about me." 

Feeling Silver tighten his hold on Tails, he smiled. "Well, it looks like you finally found your family, Tails. And were never leaving." 

"Thanks, Silvey." 

A smile, "Of course. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 

It took the two about an hour to reach the park, and when they did, they came face to face with the girls. When the girls saw the fox and hedgehogs' entertwined hands, they smiled. 

Amy was the first to speak. "Well, it's about time. Nearly killed us with the suspense ya know." 

Tails had looked at her in shock, before she bursted out laughing, Blaze and Cream soon following. Turning to see Silver chuckling, he punched the hedgehog on the shoulder. 

"Ow!" 

"Serves you right." 

"Aw, come on Tails. It's true, isn't it?" 

Glaring at him, Tails puffed his red cheeks out in annoyance, causing Silver to smile. 

Amy, who looked at the sight with happiness, firmly clapped her hands with a smirk on her face. 

"Now that the whole lovey dovey session is complete and they are now a married couple, why don't we set up that picnic, huh?" 

Turning around, Amy walked over to a nearby picnic table and placed the basket down. Blaze and Cream helping her by setting the food out. 

While the girls set the picnic up, Tails smiled at them, secretly happy that he finally found his family. Unknowingly to him, Silver watched him with a smirk, waiting for the right moment to pounce. 

Reaching over, he bit Tails on the ear, causing the fox to squeak as he held his burning ear in his hand. Throwing his head back, Silver laughed as Tails glared at him as he held his ear. 

Tails smiled soon after, a happy feeling in his chest as he felt Silver take his small hand, and kissed the fox on the lips. 

Yeah, he could get used to this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails finally finds the time to confront Sonic about injuring Silver the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that fight scene I promised though it may suck a little

The whole day seemed irritating to the small fox. He had no clue why Sonic had lashed out at Silver because at the time he wasn't sure what went down between Sonic and Silver but he surely noticed the change in the atmosphere after defeating Mephiles. The fox's patience was running thin because he spent all day trying to find the blue hedgehog and so far all of the place he had checked earlier that day, Sonic wasn't seen at any of them. It seemed like as if Sonic was trying to avoid Tails and the fox was determined to know why. 

The fox was beginning to run out of ideas to look for the blue hedgehog when a last resort popped into his head. He was the only person who knew about this place and of course it would be the last place he'd look for Sonic. The fox sighed as he stopped his pace and turned in a completely different direction before he broke out into another run. Depending on how long Sonic had been there, he may not be there for long and Tails needs to hurry otherwise it'll be another game of chase just to find Sonic. 

Tails managed to pass his workshop and emerged in a small forest not far from his destination making the fox run faster. The trees blurred as Tails continued to run, his mind set on nothing else except for finding Sonic so of course he didn't expect to run into anyone for that matter, much less the object of his frustrations at the moment. Tails had fallen from the impact and he held his head as he tried to gather his bearings again when he noticed that he had ran into someone, quite literally. He frowned when he noticed that it was the blue hedgehog he had been searching all morning for. 

"Sonic?"

Said hedgehog flinched and he did everything he could to not look at Tails. 

Tails narrowed his blue eyes at Sonic and crossed his arms in irritation. "Why are you avoiding me?" 

Sonic tried to keep his face away from Tails and the fox felt a pang in his chest but he ignored it. The more Sonic tried avoiding him, the more his chest hurt and Tails wasn't sure why but he was determined to find out why he had lashed out at Silver. 

"Sonic, why are you avoiding me?" 

The two stood there in silence, one not looking at the other. 

Tails had just about had enough of the silence and he felt another pang again. "Do... Do you hate me or something?" He doesn't get why Sonic had only been avoiding just him. He had known that Sonic was his normal self around everyone else, except for him and Silver. "Was it something I did?" 

Sonic stood there not moving a muscle while Tails was feeling a number of things. Finally when Tails thought that he wouldn't say a word, the silence between the two disappeared. 

"It wasn't you." 

Tails blinked, "What do you mean?" 

"It... The reason I'm avoiding you, it isn't you." 

"Then... who is it?" He doesn't get it and apparently his chest doesn't either because another pang went through the fox's chest. 

Sonic, for the longest time, did something in the time that the two stood in the forest. He looked at Tails with a conflicted look in his emerald eyes. "It was me." 

"Sonic what on earth are you talking about?" 

"Silver."

The mention of the silver hedgehog made Tails freeze. He didn't explain why he was trying to find Sonic, but apparently the blue hedgehog knew all along. 

"It wasn't Silver's fault either, it was mine." 

Tails watched as Sonic started walking towards a tree and sat down under it, bringing his knees to his chest. In all the years he had known the blue blur, he had never seen Sonic show a phase of insecurity and yet it somehow worried him. The fox slowly walked to Sonic, not sure if he should but he felt the urge to, and then sat next to him. 

"It was an accident, and I know it's no excuse for what I did but I really never meant to hurt Silver. And before you say anything I did kind of threaten him, but with good reason. your my brother Tails, and I would never want to see you hurt by someone you care about because I know how pure of heart you are so when I found out that Silver had feelings for you, I naturally lashed out." His emerald eyes looked distant, as if recalling a recent memory that he didn't want to witness again and Tails could assume that it was the fight between the two hedgehogs. 

* * *

_It was the day before and Sonic was running through a forest on his daily run. He was happy that everything was back to normal after the whole Mephiles incident and he couldn't wait to run more. They had found a way to save Blaze after she sacrificed herself to deal with Iblis and Silver couldn't have been more happy._

_Speaking of Silver..._

_Sonic was just about to leave the forest when he ran into Silver. The two hedgehogs had fallen to the ground, Sonic landing more harshly than Silver did, but the blue blur wasn't focused on that. He noticed that Silver was out of breath, most likely from running too much._

_"Silver? What are you doing here?"_

_Said hedgehog was panting, but his form was tense and rigid. Sonic wasn't sure why, but he wanted to find out._

_Sonic decided to wait until the silver hedgehog was sure he calmed his breathing before he asks anymore questions._

_"I was looking for you Sonic."_

_The blue blur blinked, "Me? Why were you looking for me?"_

_"Not exactly, but I do have something to tell you and... it's about Tails."_

_Sonic frowned, "Is something wrong with Tails?"_

_Silver held his hands out as he frantically shook his head, "Heavens no. I just..."_

_Sonic tilted his head, "What?"_

_"I um... well..."_

_"Silver, what is it? If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."_

_"No I do I just don't know how you would react."_

_Emerald eyes narrowed in confusion, "Why would you be scared of how I react?"_

_Silver froze, which confused the blue blur until he saw the flush on Silver's cheeks and suddenly it made sense._

_"Silver.... you couldn't have."_

_The silence further convinced Sonic that he was right._

_"Yeah... I sort of grew feelings for Tails."_

_A red light popped up in Sonic's mind, and usually it wasn't a good sign but when it concerns Tails..._

_"What are you saying Silver?"_

_"I um... I want to ask if it's okay if I ask Tails out."_

_Another red light flashed and emerald eyes narrowed._

_"Look Silv, I know your a good guy and everything but I just don't think it would be a good idea if you date Tails."_

_Sonic started feeling hostile, and it didn't help when Silver started walking towards him. If Silver didn't stop, Sonic knew that he would get hurt._

_"Sonic I know how protective you are of him, and I don't know what the two of you went through but I would never cause him any harm."_

_Red and white sneakers back away quickly, "You don't really expect me to believe that do you? I know how it goes, they go through me to get to him and I'm sick of it. I know how he was treated before he met me, and I know they all say the same thing. I assure you Silver I intend to make sure it never happens again and if I find out that you were the cause of his terror... so help me."_

_Sonic knew his voice had a tint of malice in it and it was confirmed when Silver froze, but he didn't expect Silver to try and walk forward again. The blue hedgehog backed up again, and when his back met a tree he grunted in frustration._

_"You might not want to be near me Silver or you may not get out of this without a scar."_

_"I don't care. I want to make sure you know that I am not like the others in the past. I know what happened to him and there's no way I would ever put him through that again, you have to believe me Sonic. I only want to make sure he's happy."_

_Another red light went off when Silver was within touching reach, and Sonic wasn't sure if he could stop himself from attacking Silver if the silver hedgehog managed to get close enough to Sonic._

_"Back away right now Silver or so help me you won't be injure free."_

_Silver didn't listen and when he got within two feet from Sonic, he pounced._

_The two rolled down a hill as they tried to pin the other, or in Sonic's case, try to injure the other. Sonic was sure he had claws out and ready to injure the silver hedgehog and when an opening was presented to him, he swung his hand down._

* * *

 

"And that's what happened. When I realized what I did I backed away and took off. I never wanted to come face to face with you because I knew Silver told you that I hurt him and then..." 

Tails took a chance and scooted closer, making sure he was flush against Sonic's side, "Then?" 

Sonic sighed heavily, "Then you would hate me for what I did."

Blue eyes widened, "What?"

Sonic got up and made sure he was a good distance away from Tails, "I thought surely you would hate me for what I did and then you would never want to talk to me or see me again. The only decision I came up with at the time was to run, like I always do because I knew what the outcome would be if I ever came back to see you. I realized that my choice of action was wrong, and I'm terribly sorry for what I did but I just wanted to make sure no one would ever hurt you like before." 

Sonic's eyes looked in the distance, "I figured that if I was ever going to make you happy again I would have to make sure no one would ever get the chance to hurt you ever again. But when I realized the damage I caused, I knew that things would never be the same between you and me or me and Silver. I just wish he would forgive me for what I did and I would like if we would ever be friends again." 

"Well you never know unless you say it to the person directly."

Both Tails and Sonic froze, clearly they both thought that they were the only ones in the forest. 

A figure walked out from behind a tree and Tails blinked, "Silver? What are you doing here?"

Silver shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you were safe and sound. I was worried when you haven't returned and its almost sundown." 

Sonic looked to the sky to see the sun was setting and he felt a pang in his chest as he saw Tails chat with Silver and he just wanted to run away. He slowly tried backing away when Silver looked at him. 

"Where do you think your going?" 

Sonic blinked when he noticed Tails was frowning at him and his ears flattened, "I figured you two would want some time alone." 

Tails sighed and he walked to Sonic who froze, and expecting the fox to slap him but instead he felt a force throw itself on his chest. He looked down to see that Tails was hugging him tightly, causing Sonic to forget how to breathe for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around Tails, unsure if it was a good idea. 

Tails pulled back to look at Sonic in the eyes, "What I want is for my brother to come home." Emerald eyes widened before they filled with tears. 

Silver watched as the two brothers hug, a smile on his face. He had already forgave Sonic when he found out that the blue blur didn't mean it, and it seems that Tails forgives him so now its time for Sonic to forgive himself. 

"Sonic." 

Emerald eyes looked up and Silver smiled, "I'd like to be friends again, what about you?"

Sonic continued to look at the silver hedgehog until Tails pulled away from the hug and slowly but surely a smile rested on his face, "Yeah, I'd like to be friends again." 

Tails shouted in excitement and jumped on the two hedgehogs, bringing them all to the ground as laughter filled the forest. Sonic smiled as he saw how happy Tails was again and maybe... maybe... he could work on forgiving himself. For Tails he would do anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, there are no mistakes, but if you find them let me know so i can fix them :)


End file.
